To Work for Death
by soitgoes-staygold
Summary: Dean, Constantine, Tony and Clint discover there is another infinity gem on Earth. Dean calls a friend for help in finding the key to Heaven's weapons vault.


Disclaimer: All mistakes are my own and I don't own any of these characters they belong to DC, Marvel and the CW

Loki sat in Stark's library, open book lying forgotten on the trickster's lap as he stared absentmindedly at the city's skyline. This endeavor he undertook at Death's request was not playing out the way he expected. The weapons had surprisingly gone well, not that he doubted his own magical prowess, but he had been unconvinced as to the capabilities of the so called worthy individuals. _Worth_ , Loki grimaced; he loathed the word and everything it stood for. It was a word that no one ever seemed to apply to him, Thor yes, but not to Loki. The god could not understand just how a supposed, according to Stark, serial killer could be deemed worthy of wielding the weapon of the Righteous, that Constantine man certainly and yet Constantine was considered Damned, Loki couldn't fathom it. Both men, however, did not seem surprised by their titles, if anything Dean's protests were related to the fact that he did not believe he should hold the title any longer. Which begs the question, when did Dean hold the title before? Loki's eyebrows pinched in thought, he would not get his answers willingly from the hunter and he doubted any of the other men would betray Dean's trust. Loki silently closed the forgotten book as he raised himself out of the comfortable armchair and placed it back on the shelf. Loki quietly made his way out of the library, a smirk crawling over his face as a plan slowly formed in his mind, disappearing in a shimmer of green.

Tony was sipping on some coffee in the common area when Loki appeared. Dean and Constantine tensed minutely from the corner where they were playing cards while Barton simply glared from the couch. It took a second for Tony to realize why the hairs on the back of his neck stood to attention. Loki was carrying his scepter, the scepter that was supposed to be in a secure SHIELD facility, but instead was tightly grasped in the god's right hand. Tony choked on his coffee causing Barton to turn around with the beginnings of a smile on his face which rapidly turned into a look of alarm as Tony motioned toward the god who was making his way over to Dean and Constantine. Tony silently signaled JARVIS to ready his suit as Barton vaulted over the back of the couch, flanking the god and gaining Dean's attention.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean exclaimed as he reached for the gun tucked into his waist. He wasn't quick enough. Tony watched, as his Iron Man suit formed around him, as Loki tapped the scepter to the center of Dean's chest. Dean's green eyes slowly bled to bright cerulean, the hunter's indignation dying on his lips.

"I just want some answers," Loki placated as the god met Barton's and the Tony's eyes. Tony looked on incredulously, palms raised and ready to blast through the trickster. Barton had two knives out, body tensed and seething with rage. Tony swiftly glanced at Constantine only to pause as he noticed the exorcist's casually slouched body and cigarette dangling from upward tilted lips.

"Mate, ever hear of asking?" Constantine drawled, eyebrow flicking up as he stared down the god. Tony heard Barton huff and glanced at the archer making sure the man wasn't about to blow a gasket. Tony signaled Barton to stand down, not wanting to incite Loki into doing anything rash. Barton gave Tony the barest flicker of acknowledgement before the archer relaxed his stance. Tony relaxed a bit as he turned his attention back to Loki and Dean, the latter having handed his weapon over to the god.

"You know Reindeer Games, this isn't exactly how one shows they've reformed, it' actually quite the opposite," Tony drawled, trying to lighten the mood.

"I am just trying to get some answers Stark. I am sure you are curious about these men as well," Loki casually remarked, eyes sliding away from Dean and landing on Constantine. "I was expecting some confrontation from you exorcist, and yet here you sit, why?" Loki demanded.

"Oh, they're will be some confrontation don't you worry mate, but not from me," Constantine grinned at the trickster from around his cigarette. Tony narrowed his eyes, not liking where this was going. Sure he wanted some answers, but men were entitled to their own secrets and it wasn't like he didn't have a file on Winchester. He perked up as he remembered the file as he turned to address Loki again.

"Loki, I have a file on all of these men, had JARVIS make one up at the beginning of this whole fiasco, why don't you just read that?" Tony tried to cajole the dark haired god.

"Stark, if you think that file is anywhere near accurate then you're not as smart as I've been led to believe," Loki scoffed at the billionaire. "I want to know why Death picked him, why he is considered Righteous. If you believe that file, you should want to know these answers too," Loki snapped, eyes intently studying Dean again. Tony's mouth closed audibly, he did want to know, nothing about Dean added up, if one could believe Winchester's file. This wasn't the way to do it however, Barton would never forgive him.

"Like I said before mate, you should have asked," Constantine spoke sharply, smirk still in place when Tony glanced back over at the man.

"I assume you believe I won't like what I have to deal with when Dean is back in control of his own mind," Loki remarked, rolling his eyes at the exorcist's waring. "I am a god, what do I have to fear from some pathetic human?" Loki sneered at Constantine causing the British man's smirk to grow into a fierce grin.

"You should be scared of someone who knows how to kill anything," Constantine stated, eyes hard and grin manic.

Next to Tony, Barton shifted as his eyes darted between the god and exorcist. Tony shuddered as he began to feel the heavy presence of magic coursing through the air. Loki's eyes were glowing green as he glared at Constantine. The trenchcoated man was staring back, eyes ablaze with fire, the air rippling around him. Tony and Barton took a hesitant step back, neither man wanting to get caught in the crossfire between two angry magicians. Luckily, it did not come to metaphorical magical blows as Constantine glanced over to Dean and a slow satisfied smile spread across the blondes lips.

Loki glanced over at the hunter to see what caused Constantine's superior smile. The trickster watched, incredulous, as Dean's eyes bled from blue to green, sweat dripping down the hunter's face and his body shaking. Loki's eyes widened in surprise as the barrel of Dean's gun, the one Loki himself spelled for Death, was raised to between the god's eyes.

"Give me one fucking reason why I shouldn't," Dean seethed his green eyes alight with fury, hand steady as he held the gun up to Loki's head.

"He's the only one who can perform the location spell to find the vault," Constantine piped up, causing Dean's gaze to flicker over to his friend. A tense minute passed as Loki stared Dean down before the hunter grunted in acceptance, lowering the gun. Loki let a small smirk slip resulting in the fire returning to Dean's eyes before the god felt a piercing pain echo through his shoulder shortly after a loud crack sounded in the still room. Loki's eyes widened in shock as he felt warm, sticky liquid drip down his arm. The god looked down at his shoulder in disbelief before looking back at Dean.

"What, you think a weapon made by the order of Death can't kill anything," Dean deadpanned as he gave a satisfied huff. "That'll teach you to keep that smirk off your face," the hunter growled.

Loki ground his teeth together, jaw clenched, he was furious. The trickster quickly summoned a compress for the wound, magic already gathering in order to heal the hole in his shoulder. It was Barton's quiet chuckle that made Loki jump back to reality. This mortal would pay for what he had done, but Loki would have to bide his time.

"Mate, don't say I didn't warn you," Constantine snickered as he checked over Dean. Loki grimaced, wiping blood off his arm as the wound continued to heal.

"How'd you do the mind trick?" Dean demanded, startling Loki, the god not expecting the question.

"That's the glow stick of destiny, Rock of Ages here used it on Barton back when he tried to destroy New York." Stark spoke up, gauntlets on the suit still raised and aiming at Loki.

"Wait, so it has the power to control minds? How's that work?" Dean continued to demand as he stared at Loki. The god shifted, not liking where this was going, he was hoping to keep the secret of the scepter just that, a secret. The hunter, apparently, wasn't going to let the matter rest as he kept prodding Loki with the same questions.

"Loki, you got that scepter from Thanos, right, so if there is something we should know about it then tell us," Stark requested in a softly persuading voice that made Loki cringe.

"The Mind Gem," Loki sighed, moving to remove the stone from its blue casing at the top of the scepter. The yellow gem dropped into the palm of the god's hand, sitting harmlessly and nondescript.

"Wait, so there's two of these things on Earth," Dean shouted, looking around wildly, expecting aliens to jump out.

"We really need that key Dean," Constantine breathed out as he continued to stare at Loki's palm.

"I know man, I'm trying," Dean whined, scrubbing his face with his hands.

"Call Cas. He doesn't have to help us fight, but he's the only one with the answer. Call Cas," Loki watched as Constantine rounded on Dean, demanding the hunter call this Cas character.

Loki scrutinized Dean, the man's green eyes were comically wide, mouth gaping in protest. This Cas person was clearly important to the hunter. Loki narrowed his eyes in thought before addressing the green eyes man.

"If you do not call this man, I will find him and kill him," Loki hissed out the threat, expecting Dean to comply instantly. Instead both Dean and Constantine burst out laughing.

"Good luck," Dean wheezed in between chuckles. "Alright, alright I'll call him. O Castiel, please get your feathery ass down here I need the key to Heaven's weapons vault," Dean prayed, earning him a few weird looks from Stark and Barton. Loki's eyes narrowed impossibly more as the sound of wings signalled the arrival of a man dressed much like Constantine but sporting unruly dark hair and serious blue eyes.

"Hello Dean," the man who could only be Cas greeted the hunter in a grave voice.

Loki was staring, astounded, massive wings were protruding from the man's back. Loki glanced quickly at the other men, but their shock seemed to stem from a man appearing out of thin air, not the shock of the wings.

"Okay, so who are you and how'd you do that? Loki here can't even get past JARVIS anymore," Stark asked curiously.

"My name is Castiel, I am an angel of the Lord," Castiel spoke before turning his eyes on Loki. "I do not take kindly to anyone harming Dean, do not do it again," the angel stated, a blade sliding out of his sleeve and into his hand. Loki felt his magic gather in his palms, ready to defend himself against this being that radiated power.

"Cas enough, we need him to perform the spell, then you can go all smitey on him," Dean had grabbed the angel, effectively dragging the being away from Loki.

"Cas, man, we need a spell to locate the key to Heaven's weapons vault, you know the one Balthazar stole," Dean spoke rapidly.

"Of course Dean, but I thought the key Balthazar had was just a fake to throw Raphael off our tail?" Castiel questioned, head tilting to the side.

"Yeah, me too, but the more I thought about it and from what I know of Balthazar the douche would totally hide the real key as a fake key," Dean responded quickly as Castiel nodded in agreement. Loki would have liked to have met this Balthazar, he seemed like quite the character.

"Hiding something in plain sight is easy for us, however, the spell Balthazar would have used had to conceal the key from Raphael and all other angels. There is only one way of doing that, do you have a piece of paper Dean?" Castiel asked the hunter who quickly grabbed a pad of paper and pen resting on the table next to the forgotten cards. The angel took the proffered items and quickly wrote filled up two pages worth of instructions before handing the pad back to Dean. The hunter glanced at the list of items he would need before reluctantly handing the pad to Loki. Loki took the pad, looking over the elaborate symbols and content for the spell, he would need time to study.

"Dean, who told you to store the stones in the vault?" Loki looked up at Castiel's question.

"Michael and Lucifer. When I grabbed the Soul Gem from Jason's grave I went to the Cage in Hell. They were surprisingly helpful," Dean shrugged, thinking nothing of the fact that he had just casually mentioned Hell, Lucifer, and Michael in relatively new company.

"Yes, they do not like anyone but themselves trying to destroy the world," Castiel grimaced warily. The angel tilted his head as if listening to something, "I need to get back, my brother's are restless. If you need anything else, I will be here," Castiel solemnly promised the hunter before disappearing with the rustle of wings.

"Angels are real?" Barton spoke up after a few minutes of silence, voice laced with awe.

"Yeah, most of them are dicks, Cas is cool though," Dean remarked with a shrug before turning to Loki. "How much time are you going to need before we can do this spell?" the hunter asked.

"A few days should suffice," Loki said, looking at the hunter in a new light. The god would let the knowledge of Lucifer and Michael slide for now, but Dean Winchester was not to be underestimated.


End file.
